Por un hilo rojo
by Lina Rivera
Summary: Es el último año en Hogwarts, Voldemort no ha vuelto y lo más probable es que la batalla por el mundo mágico se de al terminar la escuela, así que este año Hermione se propone disfrutarlo al máximo, sin saber que de entre las sombras hay alguien que se ha prometido arruinarlo... pero nadie se imagina lo que los lazos del destino son capaces de hacer.
1. Algo personal

**Nota de autora***

_Hola chicos, _

_Soy nueva en este tema de los fanfic y esta es mi primera historia, de verdad espero sea de su agrado y quiero que comprendan que mi cometido al momento de escribir esto es poder aportar un granito de imaginación a esta revolucionada historia que se puede dar entre Draco y Hermione, bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen._

_Quiero dejar claro que esta historia que escribiré a continuación es exclusivamente para este sitio web y que si aparece en cualquier otro lugar de la red me escriban inmediatamente, debido a que eso** se puede considerar como plagio**. Bueno no discuto más y espero que disfruten las letras tanto como yo. _

_Antes que nada, agradeceré cualquier aporte para mejorar o cualquier duda que pueda aclarar en los reviews… ¡muchísimas gracias! Y bellas letras._

_LinaR._

_La historia se sitúa en el séptimo curso de Harry, Ron y Hermione; Dumbledore aún vive, desde hace un año no se sabe nada de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy escapó por poco de los aurores , Snape continua siendo el profesor de artes oscuras, mientras Slughorn es el de pociones. _

_Los hechos escritos a continuación no hacen parte de ningún libro original de la saga escrita por J.K Rowlling, he variado detalles para seguir con la trama de la historia, sin embargo todos los derechos del maravilloso mundo mágico son de la autoría_ _de J.K_

**Capítulo 1: Algo personal**

Era un día soleado del último mes de verano y Hermione disfrutaba de esa mañana en el jardín trasero de la madriguera. Por supuesto había llegado unas horas antes para ir junto con sus amigos, a su último año en Hogwarts, en realidad solo pensaba en eso la mayor parte de las vacaciones… hace unos años había entrado a ser estudiante del mejor colegio de magia y ahora solo a unos cuantos meses, de no volver nunca más. Estaba tan contenta de tener los amigos que tenía, de ser la persona que era, tan contenta de su familia, se sentía orgullosa de ser Hermione Granger, y en aquel momento se dijo a sí misma, que sería el mejor año de todos.

-¡HERMIONE! – vociferaron los gemelos a la vez que se aparecían frente a ella, desde que aprendieron a hacerlo, no se habían cansado de repetirlo, la castaña ya no se asustaba más, había aprendido a reconocer un patrón antes de que los gemelos aparecieran, casi de forma inaudible, se escuchaba un sonido agudo que se intensificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo hasta que estallaba en un golpe sordo típico del hechizo.

- Hola chicos – dijo de manera despreocupada sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué no te asustas? – preguntó George

- ¿o te sorprendes? – dijo Fred

- ¿o gritas? –

- ¿En los golpeas? -

- Déjenme aclarar algo, ¿quieren que les grite y los golpee? - Hermione alzó la mirada para ver divertida a los dos chicos que tenía en frente.

- Contigo no hay caso – dijo Fred mirándola, reprimiendo un puchero de disgusto.

- Dice mamá que vayas a la cocina, te quiere entregar algo – terminó George dándose media vuelta con su hermano para desaparecer (de nuevo) pero antes de que lo hiciera Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Qué me quiere entregar la señora Weasley? – le preguntó un poco asombrada.

- Averígualo tú… sabelotodo - y sacándole la lengua los dos a la vez, desaparecieron. Hermione pensó que podían perfectamente ser desagradables cuando querían. Se encamino al interior de la casa y en la cocina se encontró a la Señora Weasley y a Ginny sentada en un taburete de la mesa, sosteniendo algo en la mano. Cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta de que las dos habían estado llorando, pero ambas tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, al llegar la castaña, Molly le dijo con un gesto que se acercara, Hermione se situó al lado de Ginny , quién cruzó con ella una mirada tranquilizadora que devolvió agradecida.

- Mi niña – empezó la señora Weasley – Quería darte algo que ha estado en mi familia durante muchos años… - sacó de su delantal gastado, un pequeño collar, un relicario que a simple vista se veía antiguo. De apariencia delicada, y no muy grande, color bronce con grabados sencillos pero hermosos en su superficie. – Sé muy bien que no es algo de gran riqueza… - la Señora Weasley empezó a sollozar, pero a continuación secó sus lágrimas – sin embargo quiero que lo conserves – y diciendo esto, extendió su mano entregándole a la chica el pequeño camafeo.

- Yo… señora Weasley… yo no puedo…. – Balbuceó Hermione sorprendida por aquel gesto.

- Mira, Hermione, te he visto crecer, has sido como una hija para mí, tú y Harry, son… son mis hijos, y estoy orgullosa de ti, de tus logros como bruja, de haber salvado a Ron y a Harry en más de una ocasión, de tratar de que ellos sean mejores cada día… Hermione Jean Granger… Weasley, quiero que tengas esto – se acercó más a ella e hizo cerrar sus manos alrededor del collar – era de mi hermana, ella murió en la primera gran guerra mágica, sus habilidades como bruja eran excelentes y falleció por dar su vida a los demás, era inteligente pertenecía a Ravenclaw, creo que hubiera estado encantada de dártelo, quiero que aquí guardes junto a tu foto, la foto de aquel que se merece tu corazón, no olvides que este tiene un valor grande, muy grande, al que solo alguien muy especial podrá llegar. – Y finalizando esto, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo que Hermione la abrazara de vuelta y soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción, melancolía y gratitud a quien seguramente consideraría por siempre como una segunda madre. Cuando se separaron la castaña pasó el collar por encima de su cabeza y se lo colgó alrededor del cuello, viendo que quedaba a escasos milímetros de su pecho, era perfecto. Había apenas terminado de colocárselo cuando Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar a donde estaban las tres mujeres.

- Madre, nos vamos ya – dijo Ron, pero al ver la cara roja de la señora Weasley se paró en seco, volteó a ver a su hermana, quién también tenía facha de haber llorado y por fin se detuvo en Hermione, a la cual no le había dado tiempo de secarse las lágrimas, por lo cual aún tenía una que otra resbalando por su mejilla. Miró a su amigo, pero este solo levanto los hombros con expresión preocupada. La castaña al ver la reacción de sus amigos, soltó una carcajada y se tiró a sus brazos, ellos sin pensarlo dos veces la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y por encima de sus hombros vieron a la señora Weasley y a Ginny sonreír.

Cuando el trio se hubo separado, Molly comenzó a gritar órdenes a toda la casa, estaban en ella la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la orden del fénix, quienes querían escoltar a Harry y a sus amigos hasta la estación King's Cross para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien.

-Tonks querida no te preocupes ya del ático, baja ya y… - un estruendo hizo gritar a la pobre señora Weasley la cual estaba con una vajilla que por la sorpresa soltó y quebró, con gesto de disgusto sacó su varita y susurró un _"reparo"_ – Fred, George, que ustedes ya no estén en Hogwarts no significa que no tengan que ayudar a trasladar a los chicos hasta la estación – diciendo esto (y gritando otro par de órdenes) hizo movilizar a todos, dando un perfecto ejemplo de que ella podría ser una muy buena comandante del ejército si así lo quisiera. Finalmente pudieron marcharse en un par de autos, préstamo del ministerio, hacia la estación de King's Cross.

Draco los vio llegar, el imbécil de Potter y sus amigos riendo, y haciéndose bromas entre ellos… como los odiaba, por su culpa habían capturado a una gran cantidad de mortífagos el día del ministerio y Voldemort se había tenido que ocultar de nuevo. Para él todo eso era un fastidio, sin contar que su padre que había escapado por poco, estaba bajo la vigilancia tanto de mortífagos, como del mismo ministerio, la familia Malfoy jugaba con fuego y él era quién se llevaba la llama más grande, no podía dar un paso en falso, la reputación de su familia pendía de un hilo. Su padre podría ser encerrado o asesinado y era lógico, Draco no podía huir y dejar su madre sola. Maldijo por lo bajo y se prometió que ese último año iba a ser un infierno para Potter y sus amigos, solo tenía que planearlo bien. Por ahora seguiría molestándolo como siempre, por lo menos así podría disfrutar de ese año de mierda que le esperaba.

Sin esperarlo, un par de delicadas manos le taparon los ojos, haciendo que su inestable temperamento se elevara.

-Suéltame – Dijo el rubio, enojado cada vez más.

- No hasta que adivines quien soy – dijo la chica en medio de una risilla tonta.

- Pansy, el que me divierta en la cama contigo no quiere decir que me tenga que aguantar esta clase de estupideces por fuera, ahora… suéltame. – y cogiendo las muñecas de la morena se soltó de golpe, dejando a la Slytherin con la boca abierta y en medio de una cantidad de murmullos de parte de los estudiantes que estaban cerca.

- No tienes por qué tratarme así, Draco – dijo está siguiendo al rubio por los angostos pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts. Al ver que no le contestaba se empezó a desesperar, no quería empezar así el último año con él, lo amaba demasiado y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su orgullo si era necesario. – Draco, discúlpame ¿sí? Yo entiendo que no quieras nada serio, y estoy dispuesta a seguir como veníamos, como me dijiste el verano pasado, sin compromisos, ni explicaciones – lo tomó del brazo para hacer que parara, y en efecto él se detuvo, volteándose frente a ella y mirándola con desdén y sin importancia le dijo.

- Pansy, vete a nuestro compartimiento – observó cómo los ojos de la morena se llenaban de lágrimas mientras bajaba la cabeza y daba media vuelta para marcharse a donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Draco iba a dar media vuelta para ir al compartimiento de los perfectos, esa estúpida reunión en donde tendría que rememorizar las normas del colegio, para así poder aplicarle cualquier castigo a cualquier estudiante que se atravesara en su camino, adoraba el poder que tenía sobre las otras personas. Estaba girando cuando su mirada se chocó con unos grandes ojos marrones, comunes y corrientes, llenos de reproche e indignación, la mirada del rubio se endureció con altanería, quién se creía ella, eso, para mirarlo de esa manera, en realidad, ni siquiera debería estar observándolo, vio a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba sola, y para su conveniencia el compartimiento estaba abierto.

- No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas… sangre sucia – dijo arrastrando las palabras y para su agrado se percató de la pequeña mueca de dolor que hizo la castaña, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutarlo más, ella recobró el ánimo y alzando la cabeza en un acto que le otorgaba cierto orgullo contraatacó.

- No deberías aliviar tu complejo de inferioridad con la pobre Pansy – dijo ella muy segura y ofendida – ni siquiera para ella vales la pena – y volviéndose hacia su lectura continuó, como si él solo fuera un mosquito más, ignorándolo, haciendo lo mejor que sabía cuándo se trataba del Slytherin.

Draco no podía creer como un ser tan inferior como ella se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, siempre era así cuando se trataba de la perfecta Granger, amiga de todos, la que siempre hacía sus deberes, la rata de biblioteca, mojigata Granger, ella no era nadie, y él era un Malfoy, sangre pura, príncipe entre serpientes, no sabía lo que había hecho esa amiga de Potter, ya muchas veces se había osado a retarlo, en tercer año lo había golpeado, había sido una, sino es que la principal, de las razones por la cuales habían encerrado a los mortífagos, y por la cual su vida se había tornado así, sí no existieran seres como ella, él sería completamente feliz.

La venganza se había convertido en algo personal.

Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo, y sin duda lo iba a hacer, vio como los amigos de la sangre sucia doblaban la esquina del corredor, volteándose y guardándose de nuevo la varita que había sacado, se fue, pensando en que en la próxima no se le iba a escapar.


	2. Promesas

Capítulo 2: Promesas

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Hermione pensó que era el viaje más largo y agotador que había tenido en el expreso, atribuido especialmente a varios hechos, primero estaba Lavender y sus tantos "Ro-Ro" con esa voz aguda que parecía le fuese a reventar los tímpanos y en segundo lugar, tuvo que aguantar los insultos de Malfoy a lo largo de la reunión de perfectos, cosa que hacía enojar a Ron y tratar de abalanzarse sobre el Rubio, por supuesto Hermione impedía este acto y se limitaba a ignorarlo pero, era algo fastidioso.

-Te digo Harry, le quería partir la cara… pero Hermione no me dejó - terminó Ron tomando un pastelillo y llevándoselo a la boca – ejlla… debeguia… habergme… ddejabdo –

- Ron no hables con la boca llena – lo reprendió la castaña – además, es mejor ignorarlo, solo déjalo pasar, no busques problemas, recuerda que como perfecto debes ser un buen ejemplo para los demás –

- Ron… Hermione tiene razón, pero tú – Harry se volteó hacia su amiga y la miró muy seriamente – debes saber que nos preocupamos por ti, sobre todo si el estúpido de Malfoy se mete contigo, ya sabes que tiene una aversión especial hacia los hijos de nacidos muggle, sobre todo hacia ti y sabes que…. – de pronto se vio interrumpido por una risa que venía detrás de él y la castaña, la expresión de Ron, quién estaba sentado en frente de ellos, se tornó sombría, se puso rojo como el color de su cabello y se paró inmediatamente.

Hermione volteó a ver rápidamente y se encontró a unos metros de un chico alto y rubio, había crecido durante las vacaciones, más de lo que a la catana le hubiera gustado admitir, su porte, un poco intimidante y sus facciones eran finas pero varoniles, pudo haber sido muy guapo pero sus ojos que eran como hielo, impedían que Hermione se diera cuenta de esto, y en cambio al cruzar la mirada con Malfoy se encontró con un ser que no expresaba buenos sentimientos, alguien duro y cruel. Ella se quedó sentada, tal vez para no demostrarle importancia o por la presencia del rubio, pero antes de poder descubrir por cuál de las dos, Harry a su lado se paró para confrontar al Slytherin.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – dijo Ron, tragándose el último trozo de pastel.

- ¿Disfrutando de la comida que no tienes en tu madriguera Weasley? – atacó agriamente el rubio.

- Arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho – contestó Harry y se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia Draco. Hermione percatándose de la situación se paró de inmediato y agarró a su amigo del brazo, tratando de hacerlo retroceder. A Draco no le pasó este gesto desapercibido y aprovechando la oportunidad se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Es que tus amigos no se pueden defender solitos Granger? ¿O te da miedo de que pueda hacerle daño a Potty? - al decir esto soltó una sonora carcajada. Harry se había tensado al lado de la castaña, pero ella lo tomó más fuerte del brazo, estaba cansada de los constantes insultos de Malfoy hacia ella, cansada de que todos los años desde primero ella fuera el blanco de sus burlas, cansada de que una persona como él se saliera siempre con la suya, de que molestara a sus amigos, y a personas inocentes, lleno de prejuicios, lleno de odio y cobardía que le impedía aceptar la diferencias de los demás, pues ya no más ella se había hecho una promesa y nada, ni siquiera Malfoy, le iba a amargar este fabuloso último año. Corrió a Harry para atrás y colocándose en frente de él, miró a los ojos del rubio como nunca antes lo había hecho, con enojo, con rencor, y sí Draco Malfoy no la conociera desde hace tanto, también diría que con algo de oscuridad.

- ¿Está hablando él que hace un par de años tenía que resguardarse entre Crabbe y Goyle? No me hagas reír, o ¿él qué en segundo grado salió corriendo después de que una sangre sucia lo golpeó en la cara? – dijo esto soltando una risa poco común en ella, sacando cada palabra como un cuchillo lanzando única y exclusivamente para él – escúchame bien Malfoy, no aguanto más tus abusos, y tus palabras llenas de odio no harán de ninguna manera que este no sea un buen año, así que ahórrate esto y deja de molestarnos, que tú para mí no tienes importancia alguna.

Dicho esto y muy orgullosa de sí misma se dio la vuelta enfrentando sus grandes ojos con los de sus amigos, y ellos entendiendo el gesto se sentaron alrededor de ella, dejando a Malfoy ignorado – de nuevo – siguieron con su conversación. Cuando Draco, quién se había quedado tan sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña, se hubo recuperado, dio media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes lanzar una mirada furibunda a los espectadores de la escena anterior, quienes inmediatamente bajaron la cabeza y continuaron con lo que venían haciendo. "maldita sangre sucia, me las va a pagar… ya verá" pensó y se dirigió muy solemnemente hasta su mesa sentándose al lado de Pansy, quién, sin Draco notarlo puso una cara de gran satisfacción.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que Hermione no se percató del cambio climático que se empezaba a observar, los árboles fueron desnudando sus ramas y el cálido viento veraniego se transformó en una revitalizante corriente otoñal. Entre sus deberes escolares y su cargo como perfecta, el tiempo parecía estirarse y acortarse, en algunos momentos pensaba que era mejor haber conservado el gira tiempo… sin embargo recordaba sus excesivas tareas y lo agotada que quedaba al término de cada día y se sacudía esa idea de la cabeza. Era mejor que se esforzara e hiciera lo que debía hacer en el momento adecuado.

De hecho esa era la consigna de la castaña, hacer bien las cosas que debía. Cuando deseaba dejar de lado sus labores, Hermione se dedicaba a pensar en cosas sin sentido, creaba mundos imaginarios en su cabeza, rememoraba sus legendarias aventuras con sus amigos, quitando y poniendo detalles, recreando distintos finales y preguntando ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…? este era uno de sus más profundos secretos, uno de los hobbies que nadie, ni si quiera sus amigos conocían y ella no estaba dispuesta a revelar.

Fue así cuando un día, después de que Harry, Ginny y Ron la dejaran en la sala común para ir a uno de los entrenos de quidditch, unos sollozos que venían del pasillo detrás del retrato de la señora gorda, la sacaron de su ensueño.

Al salir de su sala se encontró con una pequeña Gryffindor que lloraba sin parar en frente del retrato, cuando la chiquilla miró salir a la perfecta por la puerta, sintió un gran alivio y dándose cuenta del aspecto que debía tener se secó las lágrimas al instante, pero no pudo contener los hipidos que seguían saliendo involuntariamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Hermione, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.

- Yo… yo… se me ha olvidado la contraseña – dijo, al escucharla Hermione le da una sonrisa de simpatía que hace instantáneamente sonreír a la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? –

- April – dice con voz ronca.

-Bien April, la contraseña es Dormiens Nunquam – diciendo esto, la señora gorda da un breve suspiro y susurra un "finalmente" dando paso a la sala común. April pasa casi corriendo y espera a Hermione detrás del marco como rogando para que no se cierre la entrada. Cuando las dos se encuentran en la tibia sala, Hermione se dirige hasta los muebles en frente de la chimenea y se tumba en un gran sillón esponjoso de color escarlata. Toma uno de los libros que había dejado en la mesita de enfrente y se sumerge en la lectura.

- Estas leyendo un libro muggle ¿verdad? – pregunta desde atrás la voz de April. Quien se sitúa en un mueble justo al lado de Hermione y sin temer a ser indiscreta se corre ruidosamente hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de la castaña, quien la mira divertida. Ahora que la ve mejor, se da cuenta de que la niña debe ser de segundo o tercero, pero nunca antes la había detallado y es bastante bonita: ojos pequeños, almendrados y de color azul oscuro, su cara redondeada con características infantiles y salpicada por unas cuantas pecas encima de la nariz, su cabello recogido con una diadema cae lacio hasta sus hombros y es de color rubio cenizo.

- Si, es en efecto un libro muggle – contesta la castaña – se llama Cumbres Borrascosas.

- Mi madre me hablaba sobre ese libro… ella, ella es muggle – dice April sonrojándose un poco – ella no sabe mucho sobre este mundo y cuando mi padre le contó sobre todo, ella decidió ignorarlo ¿sabes?, ella quiso seguir su vida con él, pero no creer en la magia y mi padre debió acostumbrarse a vivir sin utilizarla, prácticamente se convirtió en muggle, los dos pensaron que yo no iba a tener ninguna facultad mágica, pero al cumplir diez años, estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños y un niño me estaba halando el cabello, yo me enojé tanto que recuerdo, haberle dicho que se alejara sí no quería que le pasara algo, se burló de mí y me molestó más, hasta que no sé cómo, miré el pastel y salió disparado a su cara… - la chica respiró tomando aire, mientras Hermione se quedó atónita, sin esperarse esta confesión de alguien a quien conocía desde hace tan poco, cuando April se hubo recuperado, continuó su historia pero ahora más pausadamente – el caso es que cuando mis padres llegaron a recogerme, yo estaba sentada en un rincón sola, y los demás niños estaban en el otro extremo del salón, la madre del chico cara de torta estaba muy enfadada y asustada conmigo, porque su hijo era él cumpleañero y yo arruiné su día, mis padres me llevaron a casa y esa noche fue la primera vez que los escuché discutir, mi madre alegaba que era culpa de mi padre, que yo ya no iba a poder ser normal… mi padre decía que él había sacrificado muchas cosas por nosotras. Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, escuché la voz de mi hermana mayor, diciéndoles a los dos que dejaran de pelear, que las cosas habían pasado como debían pasar, que gritar no lo iba a resolver, dijo que cuando la gente ama, acepta a los demás como son, con sus cosas más bellas y con sus defectos más profundos, dijo que lo más bonito de una persona no era la apariencia con la que había nacido, sino como aceptaba el mundo y los seres que había aquí, esa noche mis padres lloraron y acudieron a mí para decirme que, lo que a mí me hiciera feliz, para ellos estaba bien, al final acepté mi naturaleza y le pedí ayuda constantemente a mi hermana, quien sin yo saberlo también tenía poderes, pero queriendo hacer feliz a mi mamá, nunca los reveló, escondió su carta de Hogwarts y no la mostró jamás a nadie, me hizo prometer no decir nada y lo prometí, tiempo después ella murió en un accidente, y al recoger las cosas de su habitación encontraron muchas objetos mágicos, no supimos cómo, pero pudo hacer su propio mundo de magia, solo que no como ella quería… ella, era mi heroína, me enseñó a que el verdadero amor es cuando haces feliz a alguien sin importar que tu no lo seas, me enseñó que el amor no es para cobardes, Hermione no me preguntes por qué pero, tú me recuerdas a mi hermana – al oír esto, la castaña soltó un par de lágrimas que no sabía tenía contenidas, estaba en shock, esta pequeña niña que había aparecido de la nada, la había encontrado llorando y ahora le hablaba como si ella fuera la niña pequeña, le había dicho cosas grandiosas y se sintió profundamente agradecida por compartirlas con ella. Mientras Hermione se recuperaba. April bajó su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos, diciendo – me preguntaba, si tú quisieras ser mi tutora, eres la mejor bruja del colegio, contando a McGonagall, eres valiente, he escuchado mucho de ti, y además muy inteligente, podrías, por favor, ¿enseñarme lo que sabes? –

Mientras April veía una mancha en el suelo y la estudiaba con exagerado detenimiento, Hermione se paró de repente, la niña creyó que se iba a marchar, creyó que la había fastidiado y que era una negativa terriblemente visible, pero en seguida sintió que unos brazos se posaron alrededor de ella en un fuerte abrazo y sin quererlo empezó de nuevo a sollozar pero esta vez de alegría, entendió que nuevamente iba a tener una hermana y que esta vez nadie se la quitaría.

Esa noche Hermione se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde, recordando cada palabra que había sido dicha por April, tenía una nueva responsabilidad y le encantaba tratar a la niña, iba a hacer todo lo posible por ser la mejor tutora para ella e iba a empezar por recuperar algo que le había sido arrebatado.

Esa tarde cuando llegaron sus amigos de la práctica, encontraron a la castaña con una pequeña a su lado, absorta escuchando lo que sea que le estuvieran contando, cuando se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones, todos incluida April, se enfrascaron en una larga conversación sin sentido, pasando por el entreno de quidditch, siguiendo por los nuevos locales que se habían abierto recientemente en Hogsmeade, hasta detenerse en el salto y seña para ingresar a la torre.

-Personalmente estoy empezando a hartarme de aprenderme cada dos días una nueva y ridícula contraseña – decía Ron casi gritando para que la Dama Gorda se enterara.

- Ron, no creo que eso sea exclusivamente un problema del cambio de contraseña, así por lo menos hay menos probabilidades de una visita no deseada ¿no crees? – incitó la castaña, el pelirrojo no muy convencido con ese argumento, solo decidió rodar los ojos y murmurar un "como digas".

- Mi hermana era una excelente inventora – dijo la niña de cabello rubio, era la primera vez que hablaba de su hermana desde que los amigos de Hermione llegaron - le gustaba experimentar. Inventó un brazalete para casos así, en donde con tu voz podías modificar las inscripciones para que se leyera sutilmente lo que necesitabas recordar, o simplemente lo que deseabas leer. Era el que yo utilizaba para entrar a la sala común. –

- Sin embargo April, cuando nos encontramos afuera – dijo Hermione omitiendo un "sollozando" puesto que no quería incomodar a su nueva amiga - tratando de entrar, tú no lo llevabas, ¿se te olvidó colocártelo? – preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

- No, claro que no, yo nunca me lo quitaba – al decir esto la niña agachó su cabeza y por sus mejillas rodaron dos gruesas lágrimas, que se secó con el dorso de la mano al instante – lo siento, es que… era de mi hermana y por eso jamás lo dejaba.

Hermione quien era la única en saber lo que significaba un recuerdo de la hermana de April para ella, la invitó a continuar, asintiendo con la cabeza en un mudo "te escuchamos, puedes confiar en nosotros" que la niña interpretó correctamente y prosiguió diciendo:

-No me la quité. Yo, yo estaba en uno de los corredores prohibidos del tercer piso – se colocó de nuevo roja, pero al ver la cara comprensiva de sus espectadores quienes habían hecho varias travesuras a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts, continuó – estábamos con mi amiga Marie de Ravenclaw cuando escuchamos a alguien acercarse, ella tenía mucho miedo, no quería ser castigada ni perder puntos para su casa, así que le dije que corriera por el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras yo intentaba distraer a quien subiese. Cuando ella salió por una dirección yo inmediatamente, me fui por la otra, haciendo resonar mis pasos, de seguro cualquier maestro o perfecto iba a ir detrás de mí, en verdad pensé que podía escapar, pero una de las escaleras cambió repentinamente, dejándome en el extremo de una gran caída, y casi inmediatamente, me acorralaron dos figuras, altas y extrañas… eran dos perfectos – cuando dijo esto, se le quebró la voz a la pobre niña, Hermione creyó que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a llorar, pero contrario a eso, siguió relatando la historia – eran los perfectos de Slytherin, la chica delgada con cara de gata y el chico alto rubio, de mirada fría, el… él fue quien me dio más miedo, aunque era la muchacha quién me hablaba, él era quien intimidaba solo con su presencia. La chica me iba a quitar cincuenta puntos y amenazó con decirle a Snape para mandarle una carta a mis padres reportando mi comportamiento; cuando vio mi pulsera, casi inmediatamente me la pidió y yo le rogué que me dejara conservarla, les juro que le pedí a ella que no me la quitara, pero ella insistía en quedársela, nombrando castigos cada vez más terribles, castigos como los de Umbridge, me asusté tanto que… yo… yo soy una cobarde – soltó la niña sin más, llorando sin poder contenerse, acertando la predicción que había hecho la castaña. Mientras Hermione vio cómo su pequeña amiga hipaba (ya dos veces el mismo día) empezó a sentir como, una extraña energía le invadía todo el cuerpo, quienes le habían hecho esto eran seres despreciables que no merecían ni la más mínima lagrima de April.

Se paró de un momento a otro y llevándose la atención de sus amigos, - quienes estaban tratando de consolar a la chiquilla – dijo:

-Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir ya – y mirando tiernamente a April agregó – te prometo que recuperaré el brazalete de tu hermana – mientras decía esto estiro su brazo y le ofreció su dedo meñique estirado, acto que April correspondió enredándolo con el de ella – es una promesa de hilo rojo. – dijo, April confió totalmente en la castaña y sonrió nuevamente, creyendo de verdad que muy pronto tendría con ella la pulsera de su hermana.

Cuando todos los murmullos del cuarto quedaron apagados y por fin Lavender se hubo callado, Hermione miró por la ventana de la torre y se dijo que no iba a descansar hasta conseguir el brazalete, costara lo que costara, porque ella creía que era lo justo, porque ella sabía que era lo correcto.


	3. Como niebla

**Nota***

_Primero, agradeceré por sus bellos comentarios, sé que son pocos los que hasta ahora leen la historia, pero paso a paso vamos construyendo más. De cualquier forma me emociona que hayan leído los primeros caps. Gracias también por sus sugerencias, me ayudan a crecer tanto como escritora, como persona. Traté de corregir esas cosillas que me apuntaron y pues… ahí vamos._

_Les traigo un capitulo lleno de cosas un poco inesperadas, pero les prometo que estos son solo los abrebocas de la historia que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerles. Por ultimo les pido un trocito de paciencia, intentaré actualizar la historia cada cinco días o menos (si la U me lo permite) pero por ahora, solo desearle muy buenas vibras y bellas letras._

_LR_

**Capítulo 3:**__**Como niebla**

-Devuélvelo, no te pertenece - la castaña estaba tan roja, que Draco creía iba a explotar.

- Y si no lo hago ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – contrarrestó la morena ya exasperada.

- Te obligaré a dármelo – y acto seguido, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al cuello de Pansy, quién dio un paso atrás sorprendida.

"Esto se pone interesante" pensó el rubio riendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho. La verdad era lo único divertido que había visto en algún tiempo, quién diría que la sangre sucia podría hacerlo reír tanto, era la perfecta persona para ocupar el papel de bufón en la corte.

Primero, él se enojó bastante cuando en sus rutinas diarias, había salido a cazar estudiantes para aterrorizarlos, seguido lógicamente de Pansy que era insoportablemente pegajosa, pero mientras estaba quitándole a un chico de Ravenclaw cincuenta puntos, había aparecido Granger y lo había defendido, devolviéndole sus puntos y enviándolo a clase. Más frustrado que nunca, el rubio iba a descargar toda su ira contra ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la castaña había vuelto los ojos hacia Pansy y le había lanzado toda una retahíla que, para la mente estúpida de la Slytherin fue difícil entender; pero que sin embargo Draco había comprendido a la perfección. Al ver la expresión de enojo de Granger, él había preferido quedarse como observador y disfrutar del teatro que entre las chicas se iba dando.

-Inténtalo sangre sucia – incitó Pansy sacando su varita también, pero mostrándose insegura.

- Está bien – fue la única respuesta de la castaña, para que con un rápido movimiento de varita y un mudo "_Incarcerus", _ dejara a la morena amarrada y tendida en el suelo en una posición no muy agradable, pegando gritos y chillidos en donde lo único que se entendía eran palabras como "maldita", "sangre sucia", "Draco has algo" y "rata de biblioteca".

Mientras tanto la Gryffindor caminando despacio se acercó a Pansy y acuclillándose con aire solemne pero burlón, le dijo:

_-_Pansy no debes tomar cosas que no sean tuyas… _Accio brazalete – _Y dejando tumbada a la morena se levantó, con la pulsera de April en una mano y la varita en otra, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de si, lanzó una pequeña mirada hacia Draco, quien previendo el gesto, había dejado de sonreír justo antes de que ella le observase, y los dos mirándose fríamente giraron a lados opuestos.

Hermione caminó muy contenta, no se había percatado de que estaba en uno de los corredores más solitarios y oscuros del pasillo, y le fue inevitable reflexionar en qué estarían haciendo Draco y Pansy solos, "vamos Hermione, no pierdas el tiempo pensando en eso" se reprendió a sí misma, a ella que le importaba lo que hicieran, lo que sí le vino a la mente fue que tuvo una pelea con una Slytherin en frente de Draco, es más, tuvo una pelea con Pansy… y él no intervino en ningún momento, solo se limitó a quedarse de observador, y para asombro de la castaña, hasta sonrió disfrutándolo. Al principio Hermione pensó en que él había hecho esto para ver como Pansy le daba una paliza, pero al ella atarla y vencerla, el rubio no hizo absolutamente nada. Después pensó que Malfoy había cambiado, dejó de ser el chico miedoso y manipulador que se escondía detrás de Crabbe y Goyle, a pasar a ser alguien frio y calculador, sin temor y de piedra, en donde lo único que buscaba era su propio pellejo, sus propios intereses, ni siquiera fue capaz de defender a su… a lo que fuera Pansy para él, solo quería entretenerse, y la castaña se repudió en ese momento, por ser ella quien le había ofrecido tal diversión.

Sin embargo, había valido la pena, ahora le podía devolver a la chiquilla lo que le pertenecía, estaba tan concentrada viendo el brazalete que no se percató de que la venían siguiendo, solo cuando escuchó una risa sarcástica, se dio cuenta de quién era, ¿ahora que quería?

-Creo que me debes algo Granger – dijo el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras. Inmediatamente Hermione se puso en guardia con la varita en mano y la pulsera en el bolsillo.

- No te debo nada – contestó la castaña, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te equivocas sabelotodo, me debes mucho – y con cada palabra pronunciada, Draco se fue acercando lentamente a Hermione quedando con la varita de ella enterrada en su pecho, ella no supo porque pero en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco, la cercanía del rubio fue un golpe intoxicarte, no soportaba estar tan cerca de alguien a quien se le veía su palpante odio hacia ella, se sintió expuesta, desarmada, petrificada. Draco, quien tenía bastante experiencia leyendo a las personas se dio cuenta de esto y aprovechando su ventaja le susurró peligrosamente unas últimas palabras – cuídate, porque este no será un buen año, ni para ti, ni para tus amigos. – diciendo esto se alejó de ella, permitiendo que respirara con normalidad, pero antes de que él se diera la vuelta para irse la chica contestó.

- Tus amenazas no me dan miedo, Malfoy, Tú no me das miedo – al decir esto Draco con un movimiento rápido se acercó de nuevo a ella, quien había bajado por descuido su varita y ahora el campo que había entre ella y el rubio era tan solo de algunos centímetros, sin embargo ella no desvió la mirada, su orgullo no lo permitió. Él disfrutó eso, gozó observar la sombra que atravesó la mirada de la chica y murmurando un tétrico "Ya lo veremos" se separó de ella, y sin dirigirle una última mirada, se marchó.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y de pronto lo soltó, estaba sola, sus ojos se aguaron pero inmediatamente los cerro con fuerza para retener las lágrimas, lo que ella le había dicho era verdad… no le tenía miedo, y sin embargo no se explicaba porque después de unos minutos de su confrontación, aun le temblaban las piernas. Algo le quemaba en el pecho, era una sensación extraña, al principio creyó que se debía a lo que había sucedido, pero después se dio cuenta de que era el pequeño relicario que se había calentado sutilmente, lo tomó en sus palmas y rápidamente se fue enfriando y a continuación sucedió algo que la castaña creyó imposible.

Desde los grabados del camafeo, surgieron letras, algo difuminadas como la neblina, blancas, pero lo suficientemente nítidas como para leer cada palabra, era una oración, que para Hermione careció de sentido en ese momento. Al escuchar los pasos de alguien que venía, agito el aire en donde estaban las letras y estas a su vez desaparecieron, la castaña quitándole importancia a esto, se colgó de nuevo el camafeo y se fue al gran comedor, era hora de la cena.

Draco no tenía hambre, después de lo sucedido en el pasillo había decidido ir hasta la torre de los danzantes, era uno de los tantos lugares en Hogwarts, a donde casi nadie se atrevía a subir por temor a los fantasmas que la merodeaban, decían ser crueles y habían leyendas que Draco consideraba estúpidas. Por ejemplo estaba la de aquel chico que se asustó tanto cuando subió, que sin pensarlo se había lanzado desde la torre, otra de que a uno de los profesores le había dado un infarto por estar tan cerca de los fantasmas, una más que contaba cómo, uno de los monstruosos fantasmas había dejado colgado toda una semana a Filch, esa Draco era la que consideraba más verídica, el tonto del conserje podría haberse quedado hasta un mes colgado, sin que nadie, sólo su gata notara su ausencia.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco subió encontró a los cuatro fantasmas que hace tanto tiempo, había conocido, lo único aterrador en ellos era que casi nunca dejaban de jugar póker explosivo, y algunos dirían que sus rostros desfigurados y sin ciertas partes, eran horribles, pero eso a Draco no le afectaba… tenía pesadillas más espeluznantes que esos cuatro. Sacudiéndose recuerdos de su cabeza los saludó con un ademán de cabeza y siguió hasta el balcón de la torre, rústico, frio y de piedra, pero agradable al tacto. Colocó sus manos en el borde y echó su peso hacia delante, mirando abajo, cosa que hizo a su flequillo caer por encima de su frente, casi rozando los ojos. Esta noche no había luna, pero sí muchas estrellas, miró hacia el lago parcialmente negro, y después a los arboles del bosque prohibido, pensó ver algo en alguna de las copas pero un susurro a su lado lo hizo voltear la cabeza.

-Príncipe Malfoy – saludó uno de los dos fantasmas que se atrevían a hablarle, tenía el rostro torcido y le faltaba un ojo, Draco lo llamaba por su nombre, pero los demás le decían "el tuerto" – ¿cómo ha estado? –Draco volvió su cabeza al frente y dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Anocheces de malas ¿verdad? – dijo el fantasma divertido por la actitud del rubio, era cierto que el chico tenía una energía aterradora, eso lo notó la primera vez que lo vio, y también era muy cierto que al paso del tiempo se fue haciendo más monstruosa. Pero él ya estaba muerto, no le temía ya a muchas cosas, es más admiraba muchas otras. Cuando murió y se condenó a vagar durante tres mil años, lo único que pudo hacer fue relajarse y olvidar su humanidad y era precisamente lo que más le gustaba ver, la humanidad de los seres, sus sentimientos, sus cualidades, sus emociones, su sensibilidad, y sus barreras.

- Y a ti que te importa Demian – Respondió Draco con un tono más agresivo de lo usual.

- Vamos chico, no te enojes con el pobre – Dijo otro fantasma acercándose a donde estaban, este era mucho más ancho que Demian y tenía la cara redonda, con marcas de cortaduras abiertas por todas partes, era despreciable pero irónicamente en su vida humana, fue un Slytherin, Draco desconocía mucho de su pasado, pero, en cuanto supo que el rubio pertenecía a esta casa, decidió que el humano era digno de confianza.

- Pues entonces no se metan – Al fantasma no le pasó desapercibido el plural que utilizó el rubio, era mejor andarse con cuidado.

- Hay rumores de que él que no debe ser nombrado, va a dar un golpe fatal a la comunidad mágica, ¿es eso cierto? – Preguntó imprudentemente Demian.

- Demian, a ti, que te importa – Draco lo miró a la maltrecha cara, y en ese instante Demian, supo que era cierto, supo que el rubio escondía cosas, muchas, y por un segundo lo hizo estremecer aunque ya no tuviera piel, este muchacho podría ser uno de los seres más peligrosos que había conocido estando vivo y también muerto.

No se hicieron más preguntas acerca de nada, los fantasmas continuaron su partida de cartas y el Slytherin siguió suspendido entre sus pensamientos y la vista que tenía por debajo de él.

Al estarse yendo, notó un jardín rodeando la mesa en donde jugaban los muertos, era muy bello, no tan elegante como el que su madre tenía en la mansión, pero si lo bastante digno para ser considerado estético.

-Decidieron decorar… – se despidió el rubio y a continuación bajó por el pasillo por donde había subido.

Hermione yacía tendida en su cama, había pasado las últimas dos horas dando vueltas en su cama, como no durmiera pronto, en la mañana amanecería pareciendo un panda. Pero es que era inevitable, apenas cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a sumergirse en el sueño, aparecían las letras del camafeo, seguidas por un par de ojos conocidos, ojos color mercurio, ojos que tenían amenazas y rencor impregnado. No quería preocupar tontamente a sus amigos y por eso precisamente no les comentó nada acerca de lo que había pasado, sin embargo las palabras del insensible de Malfoy, habían taladrado su cabeza y se habían instalado tan profundo en ella, que ahora era difícil sacarlas, ella sabía que tenían una segunda intención, y la iba a averiguar.

Por otra parte estaba el relicario, otro misterio, ella creyó que era un artículo muggle, común y corriente, pero por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de que no era así, entonces, ¿Por qué su temperatura subió? ¿Por qué las palabras en el aire? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

No aguantando más, muy despacio Hermione, iluminó con su varita y tomó su agenda, decidida a encontrar un patrón escribió en una página en blanco, la oración que le lanzó el relicario. Y habiendo calmado momentáneamente sus ansias, se quedó plácidamente dormida, sin ojos que la vieran, ni palabras que la rodearas, solo oscuridad, envolvente, fría y deliciosa.

En una letra fina, al principio de lo que sería una de tantas páginas, rezaba una oración, sin sentido, pequeña, pero inquietante:

"_Cuidado con las metáforas, el amor puede surgir de una de ellas"_


	4. Palabras rotas

**Nota***

_Un nuevo capítulo ¡por fin!_

_Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero el tiempo en este momento no es mi mejor amigo, espero disfruten este cap, y bellas letras para ¡todos!_

**Capítulo 4: Palabras rotas.**

Cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró con un par de ojos observándola, April sonrió instintivamente al ver a la castaña despertar, aunque se había pasado casi una hora en esa posición, había valido la pena, pues había visto la cara de sorpresa y asombro de Hermione, quien también le devolvió la sonrisa.

La castaña se sentó en la cama, estaba agotada; sentía como si hubiese dormido unas pocas horas, y quería seguir recostada un poco más, pero en cuanto miró las camas vacías y hechas de sus compañeras, se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde y de un salto, llegó al suelo, espantada por sus clases, iba a llegar tarde, muy tarde, tendría que pedirle excusas a su profesor, y debería hacer un trabajo extra para no manchar su currículo por un retraso, ¿por qué tenía que haberse entretenido ayer? Cuando vio la expresión de April, quien aún estaba situada en el borde de la cama, fue inevitable que lanzara una risilla…

-Oye, ¿tú no deberías estar ya en clase? -Preguntó Hermione, mientras sacaba su uniforme para llevarlo al baño.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – respondió confundida la chica.

-April, según mis cálculos ya han de ser las nueve y media, hace media hora han de haber empezado las clases y tú estás aquí –

-Pero Hermione yo… -

-Pero nada, vete a tu clase, gracias por despertarme pero no quiero que por mi culpa, tengas un retardo en alguna materia – dijo la castaña con severidad, no quería que la chiquilla fuera de aquellas que no le importaba eso, la apreciaba mucho como para dejarla por fuera de una clase. Solo cuando Hermione escuchó una risa, se volteó, April se estaba carcajeando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que hoy tenemos clase? – Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como hacía siempre que no entendía algo, y con un bajo "si" contestó.

- Hermione – dijo April sin poder contener la risa – deberías ver tu cara –más risas – hoy no hay clases, mi querida saltamontes, hoy es sábado, yo que sepa los sábados en Hogwarts no hay clases.

Diciendo esto la rubia se destornilló de la risa encima de la cama de la castaña y cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír vio que Hermione estaba encima de ella apuntando a su cara una gran almohada, no alcanzó a gritar cuando la chica se lanzó encima suyo y las dos entre risas y plumas se quedaron otra media hora más, antes claro, de bajar al gran comedor.

…

Draco se había levantado hace mucho, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño, dio vueltas en su cama, y al no poder pegar el ojo, decidió vestirse y salir a dar un recorrido por los alrededores de Hogwarts, le gustaba ir hasta el lago, era tan profundo, guardaba tantos secretos que le causaba gran inquietud, Draco no sabía exactamente por qué, pero, al lado del lago crecía una flor blanca, y a él le intrigaba, cada que podía iba y se sentaba a obsérvala, se preguntaba porque al lado de un gran peligro podía estar una cosa tan bella, no entendía que era lo que impulsaba a aquella planta, o por qué ahí, él tampoco entendía para qué pensaba en esas cosas, o cual era su objetivo al hacerse tantas preguntas, pero era inevitable, supuso que era un buen escape, una buena distracción, de lo contario no podía llevar la carga de la realidad con la que se encontraba, realmente, todo era una verdadera mierda.

Estaba caminando hacia el gran comedor, cuando sintió una envestida a sus piernas, lo que lo hizo tambalear un poco, cuando miró abajo vio que en el suelo, a cierta distancia de él se encontraba una pequeña niña, era bella y menuda, su corbata delataba que era de Gryffindor pero lo miraba con temor. Esto le produjo a Draco cierta satisfacción, mientras se acercaba a la niña con paso lento, la reconoció. Era la chica a la que Pansy le había quitado la pulsera, el destino era un gran misterio, y Draco, adoraba las oportunidades que daba.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo el rubio. – es la niña Gryffindor, ¿ya te dieron el brazalete? – y al ver la cara de confusión de la niña, Draco, aprovechó – con que no… pues tal vez Pansy sin querer, lo rompió.

Y consiguiendo lo que quería, se dio la vuelta dejando a la pequeña en el suelo con lágrimas a punto de caer.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? - dijo una voz atrás de él, Granger de nuevo… era su karma.

-¿Qué quieres sangre sucia? - dijo el rubio sin darse vuelta.

- Que le pidas disculpas a April –

- ¡¿Qué?! - Draco, no podía creerlo que había escuchado, ella, esto tenía que ser una broma y sin darse cuenta de que había volteado, continuó – Granger, pensé que tenías algo de inteligencia.

- Tu admitiendo que tengo inteligencia – Hermione se acercó al rubio, con todo amenazante.

- Dije "tenías", en pasado, pero como veo no podrías identificar pasado de presente, ni siquiera sé si eres capaz de identificar un zapato del otro – un paso.

- Eso lo dice quién está por debajo de mis calificaciones en todas las materias – otro paso.

- No en defensa contra las artes oscuras – cerca…

- Porque Snape es el profesor, si él no tuviera… consideraciones con ciertos estudiantes, eso no sería verdad – más cerca

- Odias que sea mejor que tu – sin darse cuenta estaba a un metro de la castaña.

- Te equivocas, te odio a ti – dijo ella, acercándose más hasta quedar frente a frente. Él con las manos en los bolsillos, le dio una simple sonrisa de suficiencia y le dijo:

- No te creo – ella al notar que estaban tan cerca, no supo que responder, de nuevo el rubio la había dejado sin palabras y eso no le gustaba nada, debió haber sentido sus mejillas arder porque en seguida se alejó de él balbuceando cosas como "tonto", "Malfoy" , "si te odio". Fue a ayudar a April a levantarse del suelo y cuando comprobó que la niña estaba bien, se giró, por supuesto no esperaba que él siguiera ahí, pero aún estaba, y para enojarla aún más, tenía de nuevo su sonrisa torcida. "Idiota" pensó, cuando paso por su lado, sintió un corrientazo poco agradable y al entrar al gran comedor seguida de April, se sintió mucho mejor, vio a sus amigo y se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos, pero algo la hizo detener.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó su pequeña amiga.

- Sí, estoy bien tu continua – Hermione forzó una sonrisa - se quedó algo en mi habitación, ¿me excusas con los chicos? ya Regreso.

- Sí así lo quieres… Nos vemos ahora, y gracias por defenderme –

- No es problema, adiós April – y dando media vuelta salió del gran comedor y empezó a correr, el sudor caía por su frente, pero necesitaba ir rápido a un lugar a donde pudiera estar sola. Creyó ver en el camino a Neville, pero en esas circunstancias no tenía tiempo para él.

Cuando llegó a su destino sintió el corazón bombearle demasiado rápido, tenía nervios, y sabía por qué, cuando se calmó lo suficiente, sintió un pinchazo de ardor en el pecho… el camafeo, de nuevo. Temblando lo cogió entre sus manos y confirmando sus sospechas vio como una oración se apareció en frente de ella.

"_Le temes al amor… más que a la muerte_"

Hermione se quedó pasmada, empezaba a odiar estas frases que carecían de sentido para ella, sin embargo la anotó en su libreta, tenía que seguir los hechos y descubrir el patrón que motivaba estas cosas y cómo frenarlo, podría quitarse y guardar el relicario, pero le gustaba demasiado para hacer eso, no tenía más opción que la de seguir investigando.

-Con que ¿le temes más a la muerte que al amor? – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, a la castaña se le erizó el vello de la nuca al creerse sorprendida, pero al darse la vuelta y ver de quién se trataba solo sonrió y dijo.

-Ah… solo eres tú –

…

Cuando Ginny se levantó del gran comedor, Harry fue detrás de ella, siguiéndola hasta que llegaron a donde casi no había alumnos, el chico no quería que ella supiese que la estaba siguiendo, por eso cuando doblo una esquina y no la divisó se frustró, estaba seguro de que este era el camino, y el pasillo terminaba con un salón de aquellos que no se utilizaban en Hogwarts, así que ¿En dónde se había metido?

Estaba devolviéndose, después de verificar que el aula estaba vacía, cuando de pronto una cara familiar lo asaltó y lo pilló desprevenido, gritando un temerario "buuuu" y tirándose encima de él. Harry entre asustado por la sorpresa y enojado por ello mismo, se encontró en el suelo con una larga melena roja cubriéndole el rostro y parte de los brazos, iba a quejarse cuando vio a la chica riéndose a carcajadas. En ese momento no tuvo palabra alguna y se detuvo en seco con la boca abierta, observando a Ginny reír con sus ojos cerrados y sus pecas tan cerca que podía formar constelaciones con tan solo tocarlas, de hecho, no supo en que momento pero, cuando Ginny dejó de reír, se dio cuenta de que había sido porque él tenía sus dedos en la mejilla de ella.

En ese instante la chica se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban y rápidamente se incorporó, ayudando al moreno a hacer lo mismo. Cuando los dos cayeron en un incómodo silencio, la pelirroja susurró un bajo "lo lamento" y se dispuso a marcharse. Justo cuando dio unos pasos, Harry la alcanzó y la giró depositando un beso en su boca, quitándole el aliento, quitándole las palabras y quitándole el silencio, llenándola de alegría, devolviéndole algo que había perdido el verano pasado, diciéndole lo que con palabras no podía. La sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él, como rogándole que lo disculpara por dejarla sola, por terminar con ella sin darle explicación rogándole que volviese con él, solo rogando.

Cuando sus labios dejaron de tocarse, solo quedaron sus profundas miradas, Harry queriendo saber si era digno del perdón de la pelirroja, y Ginny haciéndole saber que ella lo había disculpado hace mucho.

-Ginny, yo… -

-No lo arruines Potter, ahora estamos tu y yo… de nuevo, no lo vuelvas a arruinar – lo cortó ella, con una gran sonrisa en su boca, y después de otro gran beso, los dos salieron de ese pasillo tomados de las manos, como hacía tanto tiempo no pasaba.

Cuando Ginny estaba caminando junto a Harry, pensando en lo sorpresivo que había sido esto para ella, sintió en su pecho algo que la quemaba levemente, soltó un pequeño quejido haciendo que Harry se detuviera y le preguntara que le sucedía.

Cuando la chica le mostro el objeto en cuestión, los dos leyeron la oración que se había escrito en el aire, Ginny alterada y extrañada, decidió contárselo a Hermione, ella tenía el otro camafeo y era alguien inteligente, debía saber, de que se trataba eso.

La encontró justo en el primer lugar a donde la fue a buscar, la biblioteca. Sentada con la cabeza sumergida en un libro y con April aburrida en frente de ella. Al sentarse al lado de la castaña vio que estaba leyendo algo titulado "objetos y maldiciones ocultas" cosa que le sorprendió a Ginny, pues Hermione no era muy fanática de lo relacionado con las artes oscuras.

-Hola Hermione – saludo la pelirroja

- Hola Ginny – dijo la castaña, levantando la vista de su libro para ver a su amiga.

- Hermione, necesito contarte algo – al escuchar el tono de preocupación de la chica, cerró su libro y asintió con la cabeza, Ginny se giró y vio a April a lo que la castaña solo dijo:

- No te preocupes, ya sabes que April es de confianza –

- Lo sé – y después de mirar de nuevo a la castaña, le relató su historia, emocionándose en las partes en donde mencionaba a Harry, pero preocupándose por las del camafeo, cuando terminó de contar lo sucedido, Hermione tenía un semblante muy serio, esa era la expresión que colocaba cada vez que estaba calculando, reflexionando o pensando algo con profundidad. - ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

- Primero, creo que debemos descartar a los maleficios, o algún tipo de hechizo oscuro, estuve leyendo y no hay ningún referente ni nada que se acerque, segundo, es lógico, que obedece a un patrón, tenemos que descubrir de que se trata, tercero, y algo que me causa mucha intriga, son las frases que aparece… a propósito, no me dijiste cual fue la tuya.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo bien, me tomó por sorpresa – al ver la cara de reproche de la castaña, Ginny se defendió -¡tenme paciencia, no soy tu Hermione! – La chica de ojos marrones soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la frustración de Ginny – Oye, pero tú hablas de esto como si ya te hubiese ocurrido… - La catana se reprendió a si misma por no ser más discreta, pero en realidad no tenía nada que esconder así que suspirando asintió con su cabeza.- Bien, Hermione, si a mí me pasó esto con Harry, una vez… a ti, ¿con quién te sucedió?

- La verdad creo que mi relicario está roto o descompuesto, no funciona bien y yo…-

-Hermione, ¿qué es lo que quieres ocultar? Cuando te pones nerviosa comienzas a balbucear, y sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa, dime ¿con quién te ha pasado? – preguntó ágilmente Ginny.

- Pues… verás… a mí… a mí – y colocándose aún más roja y soltando todo el aire, dijo: - me pasa con Malfoy, Ginny… con Draco Malfoy.


End file.
